Frequently, multiple parties are asked to provide data on an object (used to generically refer to any physical or conceptual thing or group of things). The data is then compiled and stored in a single location. Often, two or more of the parties will provide data on one or more of the same data elements when providing data on the object. In this case, the data values may not all be the same. Consequently, there is a risk that one source could overwrite data supplied by another, which could result in correct data being overwritten with incorrect data.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists to overcome one or more of the deficiencies in the related art.